warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Larkspur
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Larkspur Arch-gun is 's signature heavy weapon, firing a devastating beam that can chain between targets to hit multiple enemies at once. Its Alternate Fire charges up an explosive round. Holds increased reserve ammo when wielded by Hildryn. It can be researched from the Tenno Lab in the dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *High damage – effective against shields. *Primary fire releases a continuous beam that can chain to 3''' enemies after hitting the initial target. **In atmospheric mode, the beam will chain to enemies within '''6 meters of initial target. In archwing mode, the max chain distance is increased to 48 meters. **The main beam will automatically lock onto enemies with 15 degrees of the reticule up to 20 meters away in atmospheric mode. In archwing mode, the max lock-on distance is increased to 160 meters. **Highest status chance of all arch-guns. ***Can reach 100% status chance with two of the following: , , , , or . *Alternate Fire charges and releases an energy grenade that explodes in an 8''' meter radius on impacting a surface. **Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Very high critical chance and status chance. ***Can reach 100% status chance with three of the following; , , , , or . **Above average critical multiplier. **Fast charge speed. **Pinpoint accuracy. **Projectile has guaranteed knockdown proc. **Projectile has infinite Punch Through on bodies. **Good ammo efficiency in Atmospheric Mode, generating relatively low cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. *Largest magazine size of all arch-guns in Archwing Mode. *Innate polarity. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *No or damage – less effective against armor and health. **Damage cannot be increased with and mods. *Primary Fire: **Low critical chance. **Lowest critical multiplier of all arch-guns. **Sub-par ammo efficiency in Atmospheric Mode, generating medium-high cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. **Limited range of: ***320 meters in Archwing Mode. ***40 meters in Atmospheric Mode. *Alternate Fire: **Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. **Consumes 10 ammo per shot. **Projectile has travel time. **Explosion can inflict self-damage. **Automatically fires after 3 seconds on holding a full charge, which can lead to premature firing. **In Atmospheric Mode, charged shots cause a heavy recoiling effect that breaks zoom. *Slow reload speed. Notes *A chain will do }} times the main beams damage, where n''' is the chain number. **Headshotting the original target does not affect damage from the chain beam. **The beam will chain even if an incapacitated enemy/corpse is chosen as the original target. *When used by in Atmosphere mode, the Larkspur holds an additional '''300 reserve ammo, for a total of 700. *The recoil of the Larkspur's secondary fire is strong enough to push the Warframe back a short distance, which can knock them off cliffs or ledges if players aren't careful. *The charge rate of the Larkspur's secondary fire can be increased with . Media Warframe - All Arch-Guns (Heavy Weapons) - Animations & Sounds (2014 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed Larkspur not recharging correctly. *Fixed Larkspur beams lagging behind when flying in Archwing. *Fixed the Larkspur not having the Archwing symbol in the Arsenal, which made sorting by name incorrect. *Fixed a script error when viewing Larkspur in the Arsenal. *Fixed incorrect scaling on the Larkspur FX when used in Submersible missions. *Introduced. }} de:Larkspur es:Larkspur fr:Larkspur ru:Ларкспур Category:Hildryn Category:Update 24 Category:Archwing Gun Category:Continuous Weapons Category:Signature Weapons